El crimen que lo llevó al cielo
by Eva Heaven
Summary: Un incendio en un departamento, una escena insólita en un sótano, llevará al equipo CSI a un nuevo caso y misterio que resolver, pero, está vez será muy diferente a la típica rutina. Una hermosa mujer de nombre Jamie Moore se interpondrá indirectamente en el camino de Horacio Caine y Eric Delko, ¿Qué pasará cuándo dos CSI están enamorados de la misma mujer? ¿Qué hará ella
1. Chapter 1

**EL CRIMEN QUE LO LLEVÓ AL CIELO**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Las sirenas de los bomberos, la Policía y ambulancias invadía al condado de Miami Dade, un incendio en un viejo departamento de 20 pisos al norte del condado era el que clamaba la atención de las noticias locales y los vecinos cercanos. El fuego se expandía desde las alturas y el cielo se cubría de humo negro sofocante, las personas miraban con horror a los que apenas salían con vida siendo rescatados por los bomberos, las víctimas de mayor grado de quemadura eran atendidos inmediatamente haciéndoles respirar por medio de máscaras de oxígeno y los recostaban en las camillas estando al cuidados por los paramédicos y sus ayudante, todo en contra reloj. La mayoría tosían, un poco más y se les saldrían los pulmones que absorbieron el aire contaminado.

Se escuchó una explosión severa que abrazó al segundo piso de arriba arrancando ráfagas de aire y ondas expansivas poderosas que esparcieron objetos y vidrios al vacío, la gente que estaban cerca se agacharon y se cubrieron sus rostros soltando alaridos, rápidamente se les exigió a las persona curiosas que se alejaran de la cinta amarilla que rodeaba al edificio.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Saquen a las personas de aquí!—Se escuchaba ordenes y gritos en el interior del apartamento y los bomberos se aferraban a los heridos para no soltarlos tratando de esquivar los muebles y las llamas que consumía sin descanso todo a su alrededor. El aire se convertía en humo negro y pesado seguido de un calor aplastante obnubilando el campo de visión directo a la salida. Los bomberos intentaban controlar incesantemente el fuego e incrementaron la potencia del compresor de agua de los característicos camiones rojos que en total era cuatro rodeando al edificio, y para variar el tiempo no era su aliado. Algunos padres o familiares de muchas víctima lloraban y se desesperaban al no ver salir a los suyos y solo estresaban más a los policías que trataban de mantener el orden y qué a nadie se le ocurriera hacer algún tipo locura. Era una escena lacerante y desgarradora.

Después de varias horas finalmente lograron mitigar y apagar el fuego, las víctimas sobrevivientes ya estaban siendo atendidas en el hospital más cercanos mientras que otra familia lamentaban la pérdida de los que no lo lograron. Para fortuna, el departamento sólo se incendió en la parte superior, lo que facilitaba el trabajo al teniente de CSI Horacio Caine y su equipo pues había especulaciones de que el incendio fue producido intencionalmente.

El humo negro se disipó, ya no era necesario que entraran al edificio con máscaras o barbijos. Al otro extremo, una mujer morena y ojos verdes de vestimenta hindú color rojo y amarillos con lentejuelas en el cuello y un bindi rojo en la frente, lloraba y suplicaba al oficial para que la dejaran entrar, aseguraba que su hija estaba allí adentro, viva. El escándalo llamó la atención del teniente y a su compañero Eric Delko mientras eran reportados por el encargado del alojamiento. Horacio con comprensión se acercó a la pobre mujer desesperada.

—Por favor Señor, mi hija está allí ¡Salvela!, Se lo suplico— Farfullando entre lágrimas, sujetó al teniente de su frac negro.

—Señora cálmese.— Pidió amablemente, viéndola a los ojos.

—¿Cómo quiere que me calme cuándo mi hija está allí adentro?

—Señora, ¿Tiene una fotografía de su hija?—Intervino Delko, la mujer asintió y con prisa buscó su billetera en su bolso y sacó una pequeña fotografía.

—Es ella—Les mostró la imagen, para sorpresa de Eric y Horacio resultó ser una joven de 19 o 20 años, de piel blanca como la luna y cabellos de un azabache intenso y exuberantes, amoldados por pequeños rizos, de labios carnosos y ligeramente rosados. Sus ojos verdes como el esmeralda con pinceladas grises brillantes y su ropa idéntica a la de su madre, sin faltar una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios de miel. Sombriamente Horacio pensó que la muchacha era muy hermosa al igual que Eric.

—Por favor, encuentrenla— La voz entristecida y quebrada de la madre los sacó de sus ensimismamiento.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de su hija señora?—Preguntó Horacio.

—Jamie Moore.

—Bien, voy a necesitarla—Dijo Caine refiriéndose a la foto, la madre asintió.

—Haremos lo que usted dijo Señora, pero le sugiero que se prepare emocionalmente por si...—Eric fue interrumpido.

—Se qué mi niña está viva, lo siento en mí—Delko y Caine se observaron algo incómodos, eso era improbable y no querían darle falsas esperanzas, era lo peor de su trabajo, y con certeza la hallarían quemada e irreconocible. Ambos hombres se acercaron a Calleigh, Alexx y a Ryan Wolfe que tomaban fotografías a los cadáveres en el suelo, algunos estaban completamente cocinados y otros apenas se les reconocía el rostro.

—Identifica a esta chica Ryan—Ordenó entregando la imagen al CSI.

—12 sobrevivientes y 4 muertos.—Informó Alexx al teniente, se acercó al cadáver de un niño y lo miró con pena y lástima pero sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—Mi cielo, deberías estar jugando con tus amigos y no conmigo.—Susurró tomando de su brazo y viendo la carne viva apenas colgando.—Este niño murió por asfixia, las quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas son de tercer grado y la mayoría del resto, fueron incendiados vivos.

—¿A que hora se inició el incendio?

—Cerca de las 2:00 Pm Horacio—Respondió Eric.

—Y el fuego se propagó más rápido de lo normal por una fuga de gas, lo que impidió el escape de esas 4 personas.—Reflexionó el teniente.

—La pregunta es, ¿Por qué las alarma de anti-incendio no se activaron?—Indagó Calleigh sin dejar analizar el cuerpo de un anciano.

—¿Ryan, cuántas habitaciones tenían esas alarmas?

—Cinco habitaciones en realidad. Según algunos testigos eso era una negligencia por parte del encargado, ¿Por qué Horacio?

—Y ninguna se activaron.—Dijo ignorando a su pregunta.

—Está claro que la desactivaron y el que lo hizo, debe conocer muy bien el departamento.—Alegó Ryan comparando los cadáveres femeninos con la chica linda de la fotografía.

—¿En que habitación se originó el fuego?

—En la habitación 19, pertenece a una tal... Jamie Moore—Contestó Wolfe leyendo un pequeño libreto, Caine y Eric se dirigieron una mirada inquietantes y comenzaron a sacar conclusiones.

—No, no está esa joven a quién dices Horacio. La complexión de su cuerpo no coincide con ninguna de las víctimas.

—Eso significa que aún está adentro. Alexx, Eric, por favor síganme.—La mujer morena guardó los productos forenses en la valija gris y siguió a su jefe. El equipo se adentró al edificio, la entrada estaba algo ilesa y el olor a humo se impregnaba en sus ropas, empezaron a buscar con sus linternas encendidas a la última víctima. Había muebles tirados, mucho polvo y vidrios destrozados en el suelo mezclado de hollín desparramado por doquier.

—Si Jamie trataba de escapar, no debería estar tan lejos de su habitación.

—Horacio—Llamó Alexx al otro lado—Probablemente sea sangre. —Indicó al suelo de cerámicas alumbrando con la pequeña linterna. No tuvieron tiempo para confirmar si lo era o no, pero, se encaminaron siguiendo el camino de aquel líquido escarlata que se hacía menos visible, al parecer lo limpiaron. Llegaron hacía un pasadizo oscuro y bajaron por una escalera hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en la puerta trasera del edificio, pero otra entrada que llamó la atención los inquietaron y se adentraron a ella, era una polvorienta habitación repleta de cosas innecesarias como muebles para repuestos, cuadros de lienzo y algunas cajas apiladas. Más en lo recóndito del cuarto en una esquina siendo exactos, había una pequeña puerta de madera en el suelo, la entrada de un sótano.

—¿Qué estamos buscando Horacio?—Protestó Eric, pues pensaba que el cadáver de la chica estuviera en su recámara o fuera de ella y no allí. Horacio posó una mano en su cintura y escudriñó detenidamente la puerta del sótano, al parecer había muchas telarañas y polvo que fue removida hace poco.

—Al parecer no hacen un mantenimiento de limpieza aquí—Comentó Woods—Este lugar está en malas condiciones.

—Culpa al encargado—Exclamó Delko sonriente.

—Ahi algunas marcas aquí, eso significa que esta puerta fue abierta recientemente—El teniente avanzó y forcejeó un poco hasta lograr abrirla. Se mostró un lugar oscuro sorprendentemente iluminado por unos pares de velas aromáticas y por instinto sacaron sus armas. Horacio fue el primero en bajar por las escaleras y con la vista de Halcón no dejó ningún lugar sin observar.

—De acuerdo, esto es extraño—Musitó el CSI siguiendo los pasos a su jefe y afirmando el agarre en su arma. Horacio dejó escapar un par de suspiros ladeando la cabeza, quizás esperando a que fuera una simple ilusión oscura de su mente ante aquella insólita escena frente a sus ojos. Sus pupilas se dilataron y un gran nudo se atoró en su garganta; Allí estaba Jamie Moore.

—Jamie—Balbuseó Delko bajando el arma al igual que Alexx. Lo que veían con tanto estupor era a una niña desnuda conservando solo las bragas y su piel dibujada de muchas hematomas en todas partes, recostada en un gran colchón entre sábanas blancas, tan blanca como la luz de la luna en la nieve. La jovencita estaba en posición fetal cubriendo sus senos celosamente con ambos brazos mientras que una suma cantidad de pétalos, flores y rosas blancas la rodeaban. El cabello largo y rizado se desparramaba entre las sabanas y puesta delicadamente en su oreja, una rosa roja como la sangre que se escapaba de su vientre, manchando la tela inmaculada. Ella era envuelta por olores azahares y su cuerpo emanaba fragilidad. Las luces amarillas de las velas se pintaban en su piel herida y la soledad de plomo y desconsolado mutismo abarcaba el entorno, con olor a muerte y la injuria vivida por esa niña se expresaba con solo mirarla. En ese entonces Horacio deseó articular palabras, jamás en su vida había quedado tan estupefacto y con una gris pesadumbre en su mirada azulina. Ese día, esa hora, esos minutos, esos segundo el desconsuelo de su viejo corazón se hizo presente por qué a lo largo de su carrera jamás pensó que podría toparse con algo tan desgarrante.

La médica forense fue la primera en reaccionar y avanzó a pasos lentos a Jamie mientras que sus orbes pardos como el café por la mañana, se nublaban de la conjoga.

—Chiquita, ¿Quién te hizo esto preciosa?—Con sutileza acarició sus cabellos con su mano enguantada y escudriñando los hematomas con atención, detrás del cuello y la espalda.

—Voy a tomar evidencias—Habló Eric con una voz apagada y taciturna, sacando fotografías en cada ángulo y tratando de no mirar las partes íntimas de la víctima por respeto. El teniente Caine se acercó a ella y su nariz se inundó de su agradable perfume, tristemente pensó que era muy hermosa para morir de esta manera. No dejó de apreciarla desde muy de cerca, sus facciones perfectas y finas, su rostro redondo y pequeño, sus mejillas con rastros de lágrimas y sus ocelos azules no desperdició nada a la vista, sus labios carnosos y rosados, luego aquella respingada y pequeña nariz y finalmente sus párpados adornados por largas y curvadas pestañas, pero lo que mas resaltaba de su bello rostro era aquel bindi rojo en el centro de su frente, Jamie era una muchacha preciosa. Todos enfrascados en sus mentes hasta que un pastoso gemido apenas audible llena de soledad y dolor llegó a sus oídos.

—Creo que estoy volviéndome loco.

—No estás loco, Eric—Respondió el mayor y posteriormente, quedó tieso cuándo descubrió que la puñalada en su estómago aún sangraba confirmando su teoría, ¡Los cadáveres no sangran!.

—Eric, llama a una ambulancia, ¡Está niña está viva!—Gritó desesperado y Delko acató las órdenes demasiado feliz. El mayor se quitó su Frac y la cubrió.

—Tranquila pequeña, resiste.—Animó la mujer presionando el vientre de Jamie para evitar la hemorragia, y para desconcierto de los dos, la chiquilla abrió con lentitud sus orbes dejando exhibir unos brillante ocelos verde esmeraldas y lo primero que sus ojos borrosamente capturaron fue aquel hombre de cabello rojizo, trató de sonreír a su héroe que la miraba con ternura pero más bien hizo una mueca.

—Me… duele—Musitó en un hilito de voz, su tono era rasposo y lastimero.

—Yo sé que sí, ¡Pero resiste Jamie!—Alentó el mayor sin dejar de perderse en aquellos ojos que lo cautivaban.

—Viene una ambulancia en camino, estará aquí en unos minutos—Informó el chico y Horacio, no desperdició más tiempo y con suma suavidad la acogió entre sus brazos sosteniéndola por su espalda y debajo de sus rodillas con tanta delicadeza, como si ella fuera de mármol o terciopelo. Salió de aquel sucio sótano y la llevó al exterior, Alexx y Eric empezaron a recolectar evidencias, uniéndose después Calleigh y Ryan. Los paramédicos apurados comenzaron a atender a Jamie bajo el llanto alegre y preocupada de la progenitora de la sobreviviente, y antes que ella subiera a la ambulancia, se abalanzó sobre Horacio y lo agradeció efusivamente.

Horacio Caine, por primera vez en su vida, quedó atontado por una escena bella y aterradora al mismo tiempo, inevitablemente su cerebro lo traicionaba trayéndole fugaces imágenes de Jamie Moore y él no era el único, pues su CSI, Eric Delko también fue cautivado por la chica _entre_ _las flores._


	2. Chapter 2

_  
 **COMO PUEDO**  
 **_**

 **•**  
 **•**  
 **•**

El equipo CSI comenzó a buscar ADN y todo lo que podía mandarlo al aire libre, sin embargo, Horacio Caín se tomó un tiempo libre para visitar a la víctima sobreviviente y mientras se conducía en el Hummer hacia el hospital, recibió una llamada de Frank Reportando otro homicidio en solitario que fue una familia completa. Eric y los demás probablemente ya estaban abandonando sus investigaciones para atender el siguiente caso.

Dio un largo suspiro, la maldad humana no tenía descanso, dio la vuelta y cambió de dirección. Llegó a los barrios bajos, a la vista la característica cinta amarilla de escena de crimen rodeaba un alojamiento y varios oficiales inspeccionando el área. El teniente bajó del vehículo y se acercó a Frank que tomaba notas.

—¿Qué tenemos?

—Unos padres, su hija mayor, un hijo y un niño todos asesinados por una bala en la cabeza a sangre fría. Lo reportó una vecina que había oído disparos.—Señaló a una mujer rubia que estaba hablando con un oficial.

—¿Identificaron a las víctimas?

—Son la familia Moore, provenientes de India, se mudaron aquí hace poco.

—¿Es la familia de Jamie Moore?—Susurró perplejo.

—Exacto, por eso dije que este caso era especial. Pobre de esa jovencita—Se lamentó Frank negando con la cabeza.

—¿Alguna relación con el sospechoso?

—Una rosa blanca.

Horacio parpadeó conteniendo un jadeo, era difícil mantenerse sin inmutarse, lamentaba mucho por el gran dolor que esto ocasionaría a la joven despúes de enterarse.

—¿Tiene los nombres de los miembros?

—La madre de Jamie, era Sarisha Argawal nativa de India, su esposo Jonh Moore de Canadá y sus tres hijos nacidos en India. La hermana mayor era Alisha, el segundo, Falan y el nieto, Aandaleeb.

— Supongo que Jamie es la menor de los hermanos.

—Así es.

—Bien, gracias Frank.

—Horacio tienes que ver esto.—Dijo Eric desde la entrada del departamento, el teniente avanzó hasta él mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol. Delko le mostró una fotografía dentro de una bolsa de evidencias, la imagen revelaba a Jamie en aquel sótano.

—El asesino es más tonto de lo que parece. Estaba encima de la barra de mármol de la cocina junto a la rosa blanca. La pregunta es ¿Por qué dejaría una foto de la víctima aquí?

—Es un mensaje y va dirigido a Jamie.

Siguieron absortos en sus cavilaciones, hasta que Eric rompió el silencio.

—Veré si encuentro huellas y espero que esta vez tengamos suerte.

—Hazlo Eric—Concluyó alejándose y acercándose a la médica forense que estudiaba el cuerpo de la madre de la víctima posicionado a un costado, cerca de la puerta de la entrada.

—Señora Sarisha Argawal, 38 años, madre de tres hijos, asesinada por una bala en la sien derecha.—Avisó Woods que estaba junto a Calleigh en cuclillas cerca del cuerpo, Woods buscaba marcas y hematoma y su compañera medía la temperatura.

—La temperatura de su cuerpo es de 34°, fue asesinada aproximadamente hace 3 horas.

—No encontré mucho aparte de este bolso que contenía alimentos en tapers.—Y luego con tono débil agregó—Quizás ella estaba a punto de llevarle comida a su hija al hospital y diferencia del resto de la familia, ésta mujer estaba a punto de salir.

—Eso significa que abrió la puerta y recibió el disparo—Concluyó la rubia, pero solo presenciar el silencio de su jefe se irguió y dejó a Alexx hacer su trabajo, Duquesne tenía que estudiar el cuerpo del resto de la familia y el niño era su turno.

Horacio la vio fijamente tratando de ocultar la abrumadora tristeza y el recuerdo que tuvo de ella al momento de suplicarle a que salvara a la muchacha.

—Lo lamento mucho señora, lo lamento mucho.—Caminó por los pasillos de la casa y se acercó a Duquesne que fotografiaba el agujero de la pared ocasionando por las balas y el cadáver del niño de aspecto rubio y piel blanca muy cerca de ella. Al la izquierda del infante estaba el señor Moore, su hija y su hijo en charcos de sangre.

—¿Pudiste identificar las balas Calleigh?

—Pude recuperar una en la superficie, atravesó la cabeza del pequeño y se instaló en la pared. Había casquillos cerca de las víctimas y desafortunadamente no había huellas dactilares en ellos, sin embargo, la bala es de una 9 mm.—Le mostró dicha evidencia sosteniendo la bala con una delgada pinza.

Despúes de recolectar más pistas, Calleigh sintió tanto pesar por el niño tan pequeño e inocente pero como profesional no permitió que sus emociones la abrumaran, tenía que hacer su trabajo. Notó que las manos del infante había un delgado papel arrugado y con cautela tomó aquello entre su mano enguantada y lo desenvolvió descubriendo un tierno dibujo tan colorido y hecho con esmero, diciendo: _"Recupérate_ _pronto tía Jamie por qué quiero jugar contigo"._ La CSI pestañeó, sus ojos azules se estaban humedeiendo, eso era tan conmovedor. Pobre de Jamie y el dolor lacerante que abarcaría su pobre alma.

Respiró profundo y se deslizó hacía su cámara que había dejado en suelo por unos breves segundos, llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y reanudó de deber.

—Me sorprende que nadie intentara correr por sus vidas tras oír el primer disparo—Comentó Wolfe enumerando las manchas de sangre en el suelo.

—Es eso o él asesino fue muy rápido, tal vez conocía a las víctimas y el lugar.—Eric dijo frunciendo el ceño y tomando fotos del padre en cada angulo y Wolfe haciendo lo mismo con la Alisha y Falan.

—Eso explicaría por qué la puerta no fue forzada—Respondió Ryan.

—No fue forzada por qué la Señora Sarisha fue quién la abrió—La mujer rubia respondió.

—El niño tiene un gran parecido con su madre.

—Tienes razón Ryan.—Delko sonrió con cierta pena.

—Si vino por la familia entera, eso significa que Jamie está en peligro y no tardará en ir por ella—Duquesne reflexionó mirando a Horacio.

—Lo sé y por eso reforcé su seguridad—Contestó él.

—Tú siempres piensas en todo—Alegó Eric sonriendo y sintiéndose aliviado, Horacio dejó escapar un suspiro y con las manos en la cintura permitió que su equipo hiciera su trabajo mientras que él fue a escudriñar las habitaciones hasta llegar a una en particular, al juzgar por las paredes y los escasos muebles pertenecía a una mujer y era exactamente la de aquella mujer que no ha salido de su mente en los últimos días, su aroma estaba impregnado en el aire. Creyó que solo Yelina, la viuda de su hermano, podría hacerlo sentir de esa manera, hasta que ella entró en escena.

Buscó entre los cajones del tocador de color, estaba vacío excepto por una pequeña caja que contenía un candado aunque este último no estaba cellado. Con tanta curiosidad la abrió y notó muchos papeles de todos los colores, en su mayoría era dibujos hecho a manos infantiles, sin embargo, al descubrir un papel peculiar muy en el fondo incentivó su atención. Con cuidado lo tomó y se exhibió una obra arte, era ella dibujada con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, tan espléndida y sin ninguna imperfección. No obstante, no era el excelente dibujo de una Jamie tan hermosa con el semblante jovial, si no la rosa en blanco como una pequeña firma a la esquina del papel. Era otra posible pista.

Satisfecho reservó el dibujo en una bolsita de evidencias para que no se perjudicara.

—Muy pronto estarás pudriéndote en la cárcel, pagarás por todo lo que le haz hecho a Jamie.

Era la segunda vez que Horacio Caine involucraba sed de venganza, despúes de su hermano.

—• •—

Del medio día daba paso a su calidez que embriagaba en aquella fría habitación dónde se hallaba ella durmiendo gratamente debajo de las tibias cobijas y la suavidad de los cojines, aspirando la frescura y la fragancia de las orquídeas aromáticas encima de la mesita de noche que su amada madre le regaló el día anterior. Era el aroma que le traía rememorables recuerdos de su antiguo hogar.

Los lividos rayos solares acariciaban su piel blanca, como un manto de tranquilidad y sus párpados blancos daban a exhibir sus orbes tan cetrinos y brillantes tan amables y gentiles en ellos. Entonces, lo único que pudo divisar borrosamente fue a una silueta masculina.

—Buenos días, señorita Jamie—Ella jadeó y parpadeó con sutileza hasta lograr aclarar su vista. Era un hombre de traje, mayor y ojos tan azules que le recordó al cielo sin nubes, cabello rojizo como la hoja de otoño y una sonrisa tan tierna en sus labios. Ese señor estaba sentado en una silla a su derecha muy cerca de ella.

—¿Disculpe, lo conozco señor?—Ella preguntó con amabilidad, no queriendo ser grosera.

—Horacio Caine, teniente de CSI Miami Dade.—Contestó en un intento de ignorar el efecto hechizante que originaba aquellos ocelos brillantes y confusos en él.

—Es un placer conocerlo señor Caine.

—Solo Horacio, por favor—Jamie asintió con una sonrisa, a él le urgía que ella le tomara confianza.

—¿Dime Jamie, recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió?

La chica desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda dónde estaba la ventana, tan pronto a que la pregunta fue formulada sus ojos empezaron a nublarse de las lágrimas.

—Se qué esto es difícil, pero tengo que atrapar al que te hizo esto Jamie—Susurró, la mujer se estremeció ante su ronca y grave voz, ella optó por mirarlo parpadeando varias veces para eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

—Es muy poco lo que recuerdo.

—¿Puedes decirme?

—Son recuerdo tan fugaces que no se si fueron reales o no—Ella vaciló y luego inquirió—Estaba boca abajo y solo sé que sentía un peso sobre mi, luego manos acariciándome por todo el cuerpo y luego suspiros y gemidos.—Dijo asqueada.

—¿Podías ver a esa persona?

—No—Trató de contener un sollozo—Solo se que me golpeaba con una especie de cinto por toda mi espalda hasta mis piernas.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—No lo recuerdo—Las lágrimas la traicionaron y comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

—¿Dime Jamie, logró violarte?

Ella guardó silencio, buscaba en sus recuerdos para afirmar esa posibilidad. Se esforzó por recordar algo, hasta que su mente finalmente cedió.

—Lo escuché decir tantas veces que me ultrajaria a su debido momento por qué yo soy...—Calló, ahora no era solo horror y asco si no también mucha vergüenza lo que le originaba. Su voz temblaba y su cuerpo palidecía, estaba entrando a un ataque de ansiedad.

—¿Jamie?

—Virgen—Musitó mordiéndose el labio, era tan embarazoso—En mi cultura, algunas mujeres Hindúes tienen la tendencia de reservarse puras hasta el matrimonio. Lo lamento si le suena extraño, aquí en Miami tienen otros pensamientos.

—Lo sé, no debes avergonzarte. Cada quién tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones—Horacio dijo con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Que el sospechoso supiera que la niña jamás estuvo con un hombre le daba la idea de que él la estuvo acosando muy de cerca y de manera obsesiva.

—¡Lo siento teniente! ¡Ya no recuerdo más nada!

—De acuerdo, es todo. Muchas gracias por decírmelo—Se aproximó a la joven y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Los has hecho muy bien. Eres muy valiente.

—Lo lamento por no poder ayudar—Murmuró cabizbaja y él sonrió en comprensión.

—No te preocupes, pero puede ayudarme si permites que la señorita Calleigh fotografíe las marcas que hay por todo tu cuerpo, ¿Está bien?—Jamie sin querer se ruborizó hasta las orejas, apartó la mirada por pura vergüenza.

—Yo...—De alguna manera no se atrevía verlo a los ojos, principalmente cuando lo tenía tan cerca de ella como si él buscara algo más en sus ojos.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿no le importaría que antes viera a mi madre?—Horacio se tensó en demasía, envuelto en amargura como un vendaval torrido en cada fibra de su piel. No podía imaginarse la cura tardía del dolor expuesto en su mirada tras escuchar cada palabra, no podía imaginarse su reacción al escuchar esa noticia tan hiriente. Se transformaría en amargura aquella alegría centelleante a su alrededor y esperaba a que Jamie no cayera en el abismo negro muy insondable.

 _Cómo decirte Jamie, como decirte que tu familia te dejaron sóla y no por elección._

 _Como decirte que el dolor atravesará tu alma tan profundamente, pequeña._

 _¿Dime cómo puedo calmar tu dolor en el eugurio?_

 _¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?_

 _¿Cómo puedo curar tus heridas?_

 _¿Y cómo podré consolar?_

 _?_ _ **Eva Heaven**_

 _ **Hola mis lectores, me gustaría disculpar por la tardanza y por qué corto que es, prometo que trataré de actualizar más rápido. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo trágico que resultó ser. Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y votos, me serán de gran aliento.**_


End file.
